


With Both Hands

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Neediness, Pining, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Teddy knew James was tired.





	With Both Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Understanding, that was Teddy. He understood people well. Empathetic to a fault and right now Teddy felt the fault painfully deep. 

He understood James was tired, weary to his bones. His days were so full and physical that by the time he got home he only had enough energy for a sandwich and a quick shag. Within minutes of coming, he would be breathing slow and heavy, curled up hugging his pillow. 

Teddy mostly didn't mind, he knew what it was like for James right now. But what he also knew was that he needed to touch James. Not just one hand gently on his hip, but with both hands. Both hands feeling James's flesh. Both hands tracing lines, caressing, holding tight, leaving invisible fingerprints that showed James was his. 

He watched James's chest rise and fall, the rhythm of it like a tide that was pulling Teddy in. 

Teddy was doing his best to hold very still. James needed his rest, Teddy didn't need to see the dark shadows under James's eyes to understand he needed sleep. 

Teddy unconsciously toyed with his bottom lip as he studied the soft pout of James's sleep-softened mouth. James really was in a very deep sleep. He'd always been a heavy sleeper. Teddy reckoned he could touch James's shoulder, and maybe his thigh without waking him. 

Slowly, carefully Teddy scooted closer to James, coming within reach of him. He rubbed his finger tips across his palms trying in vain to stamp out the desire to touch James. His chest ached, his stomach ached, and oh god, his cock ached for him to touch. 

James's breath stuttered for a moment and he rolled onto his back. Teddy wondered if he wasn't in quite that deep of a sleep and wouldn't mind being woken up? Before Teddy could let his empathy get the better of him, he reached out touching James with both hands.


End file.
